End of the Human World
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: Featuring Song Whisper by Evanescence! Sam's dead and Danny's really of his game will there be an all out Ghost War? Or can the mysterious half ghost girl get Danny to open his eyes to what's happening? Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Song Whisper by Evanescence so sue me! On second thought don't sue me because all the money I have is a nickel named Bob and he's dating my friend Sarah and she would kill me if lost her boyfriend because I got sued!** _Song _(Action)

* * *

_Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
_  
(Danny and Sam sit together in the moonlight, their faces drawing closer and closer together...)  
  
_Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
_  
(Just before they kiss tendrils of darkness wrap around Sam pulling her down into the ground.)  
  
_This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_  
  
(Danny stands in a cemetery in the pouring rain placing flowers on the grave stone the camera zooms in and you can read the tombstone: RIP Samantha Manson)  
  
_Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
_  
(Tucker walks up behind Danny who is on all fours in the mud. Tucker puts his hand on Danny's shoulder and leads his heartsick friends away.)  
  
_Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
_  
(Switches to Ghost World where all the ghosts are celebrating. Skulker is in the middle plotting something in secret.)  
  
_Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
_  
(The camera shows half Danny and half Skulker. Danny has tears streaming down his face and Skulker is grinning in evil triumph.)  
  
_I'm frightened by what I see  
_  
(Back in the Ghost World; there are thousands of ghost troops lined up preparing for something big. A girl with long white hair and glowing green eyes flies out from behind a building, a look of sheer terror on her face.)  
  
_But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear_  
  
(We see the same white haired girl but this time she's talking to three ghosts. One is Sidney Poindexter the other two are not recognizable. The white haired girl has her head down and is shaking slightly. The three other ghosts are shaking their heads sadly.)  
  
_And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away_  
  
(A girl ghost with dark, long, flowing, black hair put a comforting hand on the white haired girl's shoulder. Sidney Poindexter is talking to her the boy ghost with fiery red hair separates them and stand in the middle glaring at them all.)  
  
_Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
_  
(Sidney looks behind him a flies off through the craziness of the ghost world. He disappears behind one of the many floating doors. The three remaining ghosts look to each other nervously. The white haired girl flies off with the others close behind.)  
  
_Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
_  
(Skulker is standing in front of the ghost army. The three ghosts are hiding behind a door. They peer out at him each one looking worried. The white haired girl glances at the other two. They both nod and follow her.)  
  
_Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die_  
  
(The black haired ghost girl was bending over a large map. She pointed at a large line in the middle and a small gap. The other two shook their head in disbelief. The black haired girl points to a picture of Danny then looks to her companions she let's her shoulder droop hopelessly.)  
  
_Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear_  
  
(Switches back to Danny, who is being beaten horribly by a weak ghost. Tucker has his eyes closed against the horrible sight. Danny lifts up his arm to fight back, but hopelessly drops it again.)  
  
_Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me shall I give in_  
  
(The white haired girl flies through the ghost world running straight into Skulker. She glances up her glowing green eyes wide.)  
  
_Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
_  
(The camera shows half Danny and half shows the white haired girl. Her face showed horror and Danny's showed pain. Then they both fade out.)

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I will take it off if no one like it but please be polite if you're giving me a bad review because this is my first song fic so keep that in mind!**


End file.
